


夜合欢

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [31]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: 3p, M/M, 车, 重生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 故事背景是这样的：赵一二兄弟同时重生了，他们认亲后针对男神的归属问题展开了旷日持久的撕逼……到最后男神不胜其烦表示我选择单身还不行嘛！胤/义：不行！于是他们达成了奇妙的妥协（哪里奇妙啦喂）。





	夜合欢

《诗》云：七月流火，九月授衣。  
七月流火未见得，七月有火是真的……赵普将最后一枚梅子放入口中，腹诽道。

他平日不吃这玩意，怕酸。只是每到天热的时候总有些苦夏，搅得茶饭不思，就借此提神。在书案上放一小碟，读一份文书便含上一颗，处理起来就好像没那么辛苦了。  
正认真翻阅手中的奏章，冷不防有人从背后搂住他的腰，温热的呼吸吹上了耳畔：“最近这么爱吃酸的？都说酸儿辣女——什么时候给我生个大胖小子呗？”  
说着男人的大掌不安分地绕过来，暧昧地摩挲他小腹。  
“开封府今天很闲吗？”宰相提笔押下自己的名字，“松手，热。”  
赵光义反倒将他搂得更紧。  
“跟我一起沐个浴不就凉快了么？”

感受到顶着自己的某部位正在变化——想也知道真答应会发生什么事。  
“才刚过午，别这么不务正业。”  
“上次二哥没上早朝的时候，也没见你计较……怎么到我面前就如此翻脸无情……”赵光义口气哀怨，一面在他臀后磨蹭，一面舔吸他衣领上露出的小半截白皙颈项。  
赵普给他弄得身躯发软，反驳的声音都有些含混：“可那次我明明劝谏过官家了……”  
只不过劝谏的结果是赵匡胤挺着他一觉醒来格外兴奋的小兄弟，在昨晚已被浇灌过几趟的田地里又耕耘了一早上。  
“好的东西不跟你哥学……单、单学这些……”  
带点委屈的尾音被吞没在男人的亲吻中。

“乖，我不跟他学……我可不像他那么粗，保证伺候得咱们相公舒舒服服的，让我的则平飞到天上去……”

结果真给他带着飞上去一次。  
完事后赵普觉得自己的魂都给人从胸口掏出来了，剩下个软塌塌的躯壳全无着落，只能巴紧压在身上的男人。恍恍惚惚间他想起当年头次给赵匡胤拖到滁州城郊的小树林里，也是这种他妈的爽死了的感受。  
不过一看后来逛窑子的熟练程度，就知道赵大点检根本就是色中饿鬼（赵匡胤：我明明在找到……那啥遇到则平你之后就没再留宿过了！），有这种技术也不足为奇。可是连他将将十八岁，看起来文质彬彬的弟弟也……宰相不会承认这让他很长一段时间内怀疑赵老将军——现在是太上皇了——的家教。  
连点磨合期都没有每次都能抓准敏感地带……简直让人误会他上辈子啥都不干天天调教这俩衣冠禽兽，你们一定是本宫前世失散的面首吧之类。  
正吐槽着，赵光义撩开怀中人汗津津的额发，将自己脸颊贴上来。  
而政事堂的门也在这刻被打开了。

想也知道能在这时候来打扰晋王和宰相的没有第二个人。  
尽管被“抓奸在床”（赵光义：是在政事堂虽然结实但仍经常被震塌的书案上）也不是第一次，赵普仍然忍不住老脸一红。把脑袋往搂紧自己的人胸口一埋，看也不看正大踏步走过来那位，整个儿摆出“不主动、不拒绝、不负责”的姿态。  
然后就听到赵光义在自己耳边笑得乱颤，颤着颤着突然就破了音：  
“嗷！二哥你……你别揪我耳朵啊……有你这样的亲哥吗……嗷……”  
赵匡胤面无表情地把他从赵普身上扯下来。  
“换旁人敢碰你嫂子试试？灭九族还是轻的。”  
喂官家，难道不是因为你也在这货的九族里面吗——当然赵相公并没愚蠢到真把这句话问出来。

换了个同样暖和却更加宽厚的怀抱，赵普觉得很舒服——才怪，这大夏天的又被赵匡胤搂这么紧，他热得快要窒息了。  
更让人感觉不美妙的是戳在自己腰间的那根东西，硬到发烫。  
才出狼窝又入虎穴什么的……其实也不能怪陛下兽性大发，毕竟他现在这个衣衫凌乱的样子应该很招人犯罪，再说时机刚好，就着某人留下来的液体连润滑都可以省了——等等赵则平你在想啥啊？！  
赵匡胤温柔地抚摸爱人爆红的脸，声音低沉。  
“累不累？”  
这种问题要怎么回答才好！说累你会不会突然生起和自家弟弟比个高下的好胜心？说不累你会不会干脆直接来一发到累为止？总之按官家的前科来看只要想做什么理由找不到嘛。  
赵普自暴自弃地蹭了蹭男人的掌心，哑着嗓子道：“我……”

“哥你别太过分啊……”旁边手忙脚乱穿衣服戴头冠的晋王殿下突然插进一句，“则平本来身子就弱……”  
“朕比你有分寸。”他哥虎着脸吼道，转向赵普的时候又软和下来，“我先带你去清理下——别怕，就只是沐浴而已。”  
陛下您的家伙件儿别这么昂首挺胸的话会更有说服力的，怎么办臣觉得它快要把龙袍撑破了。  
赵光义一脸“哥你撒谎你一定是想先把则平这样这样然后那样那样”的表情，可怜巴巴地捡起赵普刚才没看完的几件文书，给赵匡胤轰到开封府处理公务去也。  
宰相苦中作乐地想，他这还算是齐人之福呐。

不过他没有料到的是，一开始皇帝还真是规规矩矩地“清理”。  
“先歇歇，等吃过晚膳再说。”手指在后穴中搔刮，带来些微麻痒，但并非不可忍受。刚经历过情事的身体也没那么快就被唤醒，赵普懒洋洋地趴在天子怀里，一动都不想动。精液从体内排出去后，确实感觉舒服多了。  
他轻轻呼了口气，再看到赵匡胤胯下高高昂起的欲望就不免愧疚——总觉得听到了小元朗奇怪的哀鸣声——然后宰相做了件待会儿让自己后悔万分的事。  
他伸手搂住男人颈项，低喃：  
“官家……臣用别的法子帮帮你？”  
赵匡胤用额头抵住他的，深黑眼眸里似乎落进了漫天的星光。  
“……好。”

半个时辰后。  
“呜……你说了只是沐浴的……”  
“看到我的则平这样努力地让我爽，实在忍不住呢。”出尔反尔的某人笑声里欲念鲜明，“再说……朕也并没有进去啊。”  
赵普简直想骂娘。  
你他妈的是没进去！你他妈的除了走后门以外啥都干了！老子大腿皮都快给你磨破了……早知道刚才就不给你深喉……靠你嘴巴离我肚脐远点，别吸……“啊！”  
忍不住惊呼出声，却是赵匡胤探进根手指，按住了他那要命的一点。  
“赵元朗我肏你十八辈祖宗……别碰那……啊——啊——不行了……”  
令人颤栗的快感窜上脊背，他承受不住地弓起身子，在他腿间抽插的男人似也被这情景刺激，开始大力地野蛮冲撞。同时更多的手指挤入了后庭，认准那个地方，不住揉捏，按压，碾磨。  
“乖宝……随你……这当儿你就是我祖宗，你想怎么着都行……”

什么东西我都可以给你。  
因为对我来说，则平，你就是大宋的星辰日月，大宋的山川河流。  
是我逆转了光阴才抢回来的爱人啊。  
再也……不会把你弄丢了……再也不会……

最后释放的时候不是一小股一小股地喷出来，而是成簇成簇往外流。赵普从来不知道自己的性器——相对某两人的尺寸要小得多——里竟也贮存着这么多液体。  
方才还有工夫想些有的没的，而现在他只觉得连思考的力气都被剥夺了。  
同样射了一次的赵匡胤却还精神得很，一面把结实的手臂环过来轻轻拍抚他的背，一面细细吻去他眼角的泪水：“好了……没事儿了……不哭不哭。”  
宰相恨恨地咬住他肩膀。  
“我要给你弄坏了……早晚有天死在你的床上……到时就变个厉鬼缠住你，可别让你去祸害别人……”  
“乖，不要别人，只要你，乖啊……做鬼也做一对儿风流鬼，上刀山下火海滚油锅——片成肉了也不进两张嘴……”  
赵普“噗嗤”一声破涕为笑，抬手去锤他胸口。

没沐浴之前只是腰酸，沐浴之后腿软得走都走不了。  
左右没有外人，赵匡胤就一路抱着他回了福宁殿——至于总是神出鬼没在该出现的时间出现该消失的时间立马消失的内侍行首先生，赵普想大概是人家已经习惯了吧。  
虽然总是用钦佩的目光注视自己的张德钧也曾经偷偷问他一些奇怪的问题，但是“器具皆甚伟然晋王比之官家稍逊”这种答案，还是淹死在肚子里比较好……  
用晡食时再次不请自来的晋王殿下看到的，就是心上人坐在老哥大腿上，神色恹恹，对官家各种菜色的投喂都表现得没有胃口的样子——果然是被恶狠狠地蹂躏过！  
赵普默认了他义愤填膺的猜测。  
毕竟，向自己的爱妾（？）承认“你相公我居然被大房摸后面摸射了”这件事，实在很伤男性自尊啊。

“那些奏表都看完了？”  
“看完了看完了，”赵光义一筷子夹走赵匡胤刚给赵普剥的螃蟹腿，“反正也没多少重要的东西——哥你不是跟则平说过‘如果不喜欢一把火烧掉都没问题’？”  
说时迟那时快，官家以迅雷不及掩耳之势抬手敲了他弟一个暴栗。  
“别说傻话，你跟则平能一样吗？”  
是是，二哥你成天想的就是多给我找点活干别来跟你抢人——偏生还不能明着抗旨——每到这时候，真是分外想把篡位的传言坐实呢。  
忍字头上一把刀啊，赵廷宜——你可给我忍住。  
这一次，决不能让他再那么伤心了，决不能。  
……以及，活着的对手总比已经死透了的对手好对付得多嘛。  
“你别给则平剥这么多螃蟹，太寒凉，对他身子也不好。”

三个人闹闹哄哄地吃完饭，张德钧端了一个金盘上来。  
红簇簇的花朵，还带着点露水，鲜妍可爱。  
“我刚才进宫的时候，看合欢开得正好，就叫他们剪了些。”赵光义拈起花枝，在宰相发间描摹了几下，“将上次给则平做的那件凤袍穿起来，衬上这个，别提有多好看了。”  
赵匡胤眼神一亮，立马喊人去开库。  
赵普其实对穿女装并不那么排斥，也很喜欢眼前的花——然而想到“合欢”这名字，他仍忍不住黑了脸。  
……希望是自己想太多。

理想是美好的，然而现实是残酷的。

“廷宜你怎么还在这？”  
“自己挑的衣服，当然还要自己把它脱下来嘛。”  
“滚！今晚上则平可是朕的皇后……啊呸，一直都是！”  
“哥~你马上马又要带则平去亲征了——丢下你弟我孤苦伶仃地守京城……这两天你还不让我多跟人家亲近亲近，这是亲哥么……”  
“你今天便宜还没占够？！因为这我都没舍得跟则平做到最后你知道吗？”  
（赵普：……）  
“哎呀二哥，你就让弟弟留下来吧，上次新打那床睡仨人绝对够了——”  
“靠我老赵家怎么有你这样的无耻之人……”  
“一起使劲的话也许可以看到则平更好看的表情呢？”  
“……诶？”

第二天趴在龙床上爬不起来的相公依然深刻地体会到你宋药丸。


End file.
